


Daddy's Little Ladybug

by Hope16789



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope16789/pseuds/Hope16789
Summary: Ships that will be in here: Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat, and LadrienThese are all one shots that are lemons(smuts)I'm really bad at one shots so here you go
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Daddy's Little Ladybug

Irini's POV(author)

Marinette was sitting in class daydreaming when all of a sudden the teacher smacks the desk causing her to snap out of it as she jumped a little. Everyone's eyes was on Marinette as well as Adrien, she blushes and looks down staring at her feet. "As I was saying, chapter 6 and 7 are due tomorrow," the teacher says as she walks out of the classroom. The bell rings as everyone starts getting their things ready, Alya walks up to Marinette. "Girl, you need to stop daydreaming about him," she says as they both start laughing not knowing a blonde boy was listening to their conversation. Adrien wanted to be more the friends with Marinette but never got the courage to ask her to go on a date with him, well until today.

Adrien walked up to them and stared at Marinette's blue eyes, Marinette blushes. Alya moves out of the way but still listening to the conversation. "Marinette, I wanted to ask you something," he says looking down at her body then looking back at her face that was shocked. "Uh, w-what is i-it?," Marinette stuttered, she goes red and about to trip over her feet. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" he askes causing her to gasp and fall, Adrien catches her as her face ended up in his chest, her body close to him. "Uh" she blurbs out as Ayla hits her head with her hand, Adrien knew she would be acting like this but he found it adorable and liked to tease her a lot.

"So, is that a yes?" he asks as she nodded, he chuckled and let her go and walked away. He winked and waved then walked out of the room, "Did you hear what he said?" Marinette said, jumping up and down as Alya laughed. "Ya girl, good luck" Alya said as Marinette and they walked to their next class. 

Time Skip:) (I'm kind of a lazy author)

Marinette was in her room deciding what to wear before Adrien picked her up, after a while Tikki came in. "Marinette, do you need help picking on what to wear?" Tikki said looking threw her closet and finding a outfit for Marinette. "Yes, thank you Tikki. What would I do without you," Marinette said and went to the bathroom to get changed. "You wouldn't get far," Tikki said laughing. Marinette came back after a few minutes and looked in her mirror, "I love it Tikki!" Marinette said spinning around to get a good view of the outfit and smiled. Just at the right moment the door bell rang, Marinette ran out of room and saw her parents about to open her room. "Sorry, mom and dad but this is for me," Marinette said as she slipped out of the door and shut it behind her. Her parents looked at which other and shrugged, Marinette gasped as she saw Adrien waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Adrien," she said panting, "Are you alright, love?" Adrien asked as he gently lifted up Marinette's face to look at him. 

Marinette blushed and moved her eyes to the floor, Adrien chuckled and lifted up her head. "Are you ready to go?" he asks, she nods and interlocks her hand with his. Adrien felt like someone was watching them, he looked around and saw two people staring at them. He looked closer to find that it was Marinette's parents then sighed and started walking away from Marinette's house. They walked for a couple of minutes before Adrien stopped in front of a house, she looked at him confused as he sighed and looked at her."This is my secret house so sometimes I sneak here during the day, you can't tell anyone," he says, she nods and buries her face into his chest savoring his warmth.

He chuckles and picks her up in a bridle hold, he walks to the door and opens walking in to see that things had dust on it. He closed the door and locked it, he carried her to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in then closed the door with his for, he laid her down on his bed and climbed onto her. He slowly started kissing her, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she opens her mouth as his tongue goes in and starts exploring her mouth. His left hand went to her waist while his right when to her neck moving anything away from it, he lips trailed down to her neck and started kissing and licking her. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure causing Adrien to hold her down to the bed, he lead his kisses up to her ear and bit down. 

"Do you want more, my love~?," he asks her in a husky voice, he bites her ear again. She nods not finding the words out of her mouth, she moans in pleasure. He lets go of her and takes off her shirt looking at her lacy black and red bra she put on before she left, he chuckled and bit her ear again. "I wonder why you have this sexy bra on, hmm~?" he whispers going to her neck and biting down onto her sweet spot. "I had a feeling I had to wear this and the panties," she whispered, surprised that she didn't stutter on her words. Once he heard her say that, he took off her pants and looked down at the matching black and red panties she was wearing. He smirked and slowly took off her panties then slowly opened her legs up, slowly putting his face close to her core. She moans and squirms, trying to close her legs but it doesn't work because he has her legs pinned with his hands.

He licks her core going into the folds, she moans loudly. He started sucking her clit while with two finger going into her, after a couple of minutes of this, she moans loudly and cums in his mouth and on his fingers. He gets up and takes off his clothes but before he does that he tells her to stay still or she will get punished. She watches him undress slowly, his eyes never leaving hers while doing so, her core as gotten really wet in the process of him doing that.

Once he is done, he gets on top of her and caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Are you ready?," he asks causing her to nod her head but he wanted her words. "Your words, princess~" he says sexually causing her cheeks to get red, "Yes," she says as he gently grabs his member and put it at her core. He slowly pushes in until he is fully into her, she whimpers and tears up. He feels sad for causing her this pain, he leans to her face and kisses her nose. "It's okay, baby girl," he says trying to make her feel better, she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him onto her body, he smiles and plays her her hair while gently scratches his back in pain. He didn't really mind with her scratching him since it didn't hurt him but he knew it hurt her so much.

After a coupe of minutes, she moans in pleasure of the feeling, he starts going slowly. "Faster," she whispers causing him to pick up the pick up the pace, he goes faster and deeper into her. At this point there is moaning and grunting going around the room, the sound of skin on skin going into their ears, the smell of hot sex causing him to go faster and deeper into he. She screams his name coming on his member while he grunts her name coming deep inside her, he falls besides her, the both of them panting. She yawns and slowly close her eyes still feeling him inside her but he didn't dare more, he pulled her into him as they both fell asleep, their bodies still connected.

I hope I did a good job, this took a while to do because I really don't have a lot of motivation, this is the longest chapter I have ever done, hope you enjoy.


End file.
